


Quite The Tease

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growling, the leader of the Decepticons shoved his SIC against the wall in their shared quarters. The teasing Seeker had been driving Megatron completely insane with all his lingering touches to his waist and shoulders, and he, at the time, couldn't do anything about it. Until now that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite The Tease

Growling, the leader of the Decepticons shoved his SIC against the wall in their shared quarters. The teasing Seeker had been driving Megatron completely insane with all his lingering touches to his waist and shoulders, and he, at the time, couldn't do anything about it. Until now that is.

Furiously kissing his partner, he kept Starscream in place with his arms, using one servo to reach around to the wings on his mate's back, and the other to his helm. Slowly, teasingly, Megatron fingered around the wing tip, enjoying the moan that it drew form his partner. 

It was no secret that Seeker’s wings were highly sensitive, and Megatron knew exactly how to work around it to make the sensation of desire, and used it to his advantage. Starscream was shaking in his arms, optics shut tight in pleasure.

"Oh- Primus, please, M- Megatron! Aahhh...! Hurry it up!" ‘Screamer panted, still trying to maintain control of the situation. But his leader was having none of that.

"You mean like you hurried up when you were teasing me all day right in front of my own men?" Megatron questioned, watching his lover squirm. "You have no say in this, Starscream; you are mine." His servo pinched down hard on his wing, he growled, "This is mine," before moving down to the plating along the Seeker's shoulders.

"These are mine," Motioning to both shoulders and servos, before he cupped his sparkmate’s heated interface panel, rubbing it slowly. Megatron licked and nipped his way up Starscream’s neck cables, the smooth plating along his jawline, and to his tips of his helm. Megatron purred lustfully in his gasping the side of his mate’s helm.

“Open,” He ordered, almost growling again.

One split second later, Starscream’s panel clicked open, his spike pressurized and hot to the touch.

"But this here,” Megatron grabbed at his mate’s steel hard arousal. “Belongs to me and me alone. You'll never spread your legs for another as long as I'm around, and even then, you are still mine. Spark, mind and soul are all mine." Starscream wrapped his arms and legs around him, trapping Megatron's servo between the two of them and grinding against him, begging for more.

A low growl from the older mech vibrated through the two of them, drawing moans from the two partners. "Ahh! Please- my lord! Arrgh! T- Take me... Primus, take me now, Lord Megatron!" Starscream stuttered, mostly focused on getting more friction. Another click and Megatron retracted his own panel, and then Starscream began groaning at the feel of his mate's arousal against his own exposed spike. Megatron wriggled his digits into his SIC’s wet, needy valve, petting and twisting in just the right places, watching the pleasure spill across his mate’s face. He then started lining up his spike with its entrance, before harshly pulling Starscream down against him, the sudden warmth almost sending him into overload.

Starscream bit at his neck cables, temporarily marking him. Even as he was being pounded into, Starscream could still keep a bit of his composure, if only thanks to what was ever left of his willpower. 

Groaning at the contrast between the clarity in Starscream’s optics and abandon with which he rocked his hips, Megatron slid one servo upwards to wrap around his lover’s shoulders. He was close, so close, and he wanted to take his mate over the edge with him.

Megatron lunged forward, fiercely kissing Starscream, rolling his hips in just the right way to hit that sweet spot. The Seeker's grip tightened on his arms, his servos dragging across plating, almost denting the armor.

“Oh Primus! Yeesss... Hmm, yes, keep this up, Megatron," Starscream hissed, slightly losing his composure.

Megatron almost grinned, he had him just where he wanted him. Slowing his thrusts just so, he watched the frustration and desperation wash across his beloved's facial features. Before Starscream could demand for more, Megatron spoke up.

"I know what you want, Starscream; to be sent over, right?" Begrudgingly, the Seeker nodded. Humming contentedly, Megatron continued. "And you, of course, know that that comes with a particular price. No teasing me in front of my men for a whole week or no sweet release, and I'll withhold interfacing rights. I can make it along okay, but you on the other hand..."

Megatron watched the emotions play across his mate's face, every once in a while being broken by pure desire, but an answer had yet to be given. Wordlessly, he stopped his thrusts altogether. Starscream's optics widened before a frustrated, yet simple, nod of the helm gave his answer for him.

He accepted the terms.

Megatron smiled, lovingly kissing his pretty little Seeker this time, as his thrusts picked up the pace, bringing both mechs to their sweet release. Holding Starscream close to him, Megatron waited for his breath to come back to him, lightly planting kisses across his SIC's neck cables.

Eventually the two mechs got their strength back, though they didn't want to separate right away. Starscream clicked low in his throat, getting his lover's attention. Looking down, Megatron was met with a loving gaze and a slow languid kiss. Pulling away slightly, the Decepticon leader pressed his forehead against his mate's, gazing back into his ruby optics. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly pulled out, reveling in the brief storm of lust brewing up in his sparkmate.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," He said, but still kept Starscream close to him.

Coyly looking up at his lover, Starscream murmured, "Of course, my lord. And maybe you can join me so while we're in there you can bend me over and frag my processor out."

Megatron stared agape at his lover, almost sputtering. Smirking devilishly, Starscream replied, "You said no more teasing. So, I'll be forcefully blunt with what I want from now on. Besides," He forced Megatron's mouth shut. "I like your reaction better this way." The Seeker then pulled away, exaggerating his hips’ movements and aft as he went.

Megatron groaned both internally and externally. He was so fragged. Quite literally.


End file.
